Journey to the Center of the Earth
by pieface98
Summary: Out of nowhere a huge bolt of lightning struck right in front of the cave, sending Nina into Fabian's arms and the door to the cave came crashing down. based on Journey to the Center of the Earth. Fabina, Peddie, Micber, Jara T for cursing


**Okay my peoples, this is not a multi chap! It's a small one chapter story I felt like writing. K? K. So I don't own House of Anubis or Journey to the Center of the Earth. BTW I've only seen the one with Josh Hutcherson so that's the one I know. **

**HOA quote: **_**Fabian- I will not give up. On Sarah, the quest, and certainly not on you.**_

"Mick! Eddie!" Nina Martin yelled across her campsite to her friend Eddie Mason **(seriously, does anyone know his last name?) **and her step brother Mick Campbell, "Guys!"

"Did you find them yet?" Mara Jaffray asked coming from behind her, Amber Millington following close behind.

"Nope." Nina sighed, "And it's getting dark! They went to go collect firewood and hour ago!"

The group of 21 year olds had gone camping together, like they do every summer. Mick and Eddie said they would go collect firewood and now they weren't back yet.

"Ugh, I'm really tired!" Amber whined, "They have to set up the tents! Can't one of you do it?"

Nina put her hands up, "Amber, I can't set up a tent to save my life. Mick or Eddie or one of them dropped the instructions in a river and they're the only ones who know how to do it."

"Yeah, sorry Amber." Mara sighed.

Amber groaned, "Well, I'm not just going to sit around and wait for them! Remember what happened last year? They went to get firewood then they forgot where the campsite was! I'm not letting that happen again! Let's go find the little tools!"

"Go Amber," Nina laughed, grabbing her backpack and following the blond.

"Same," Mara followed suit grabbing her backpack and the tent bag.

Amber led the way, her pink backpack bouncing behind her as she skipped along the trail.

"Amber what happened to being tired?" Nina asked.

"Well, the faster we find them the better!"

Nina rolled her eyes and Mara laughed.

"So, Nina." Mara said, "Are you doing better?"

"Yeah," Nina sighed looking toward the ground, "So much better."

"Are you sure?" Mara asked.

Nina nodded.

A few weeks back, Nina was cheated on by her boyfriend. She hasn't gotten over that he didn't apologize and that he claimed that her American accent had been too much for him to handle. When Mick found out, he was so angry that he broke his nose with his fist and gave him a football cleat to the balls. Remembering his words, fresh tears formed in Nina's eyes.

"Mara?" Nina whispered, "My accent isn't annoying is it?"

"Nina!" Mara cried, "Amber! Stop! We have to talk to Nina!"

Amber turned around and settled next to Nina and Mara, "She brought up the accent thing didn't she?"

Mara nodded.

"I just can't get those words out of my head. He sounded so serious, when he said my accent was too much for him. I-I just don't get it. Eddie doesn't have any problems getting girls to fall at his feet and he's American! What's wrong with me?" Nina cried.

"Nothing!" Mara said, "Nothing is wrong with you! You're perfect!"

"Then why would he cheat on me and say my accent was too much to handle?" Nina cried.

"Because he a fucking ass whole who has no brain power whatsoever!" Amber told her.

"Yeah, someday he'll crawl back to you and you'll already have moved on." Mara said.

"Thanks guys," Nina smiled, "I love you."

"We love you too." Mara laughed, hugging her best friends.

"Guys?" Eddie's voice yelled, "Amber, Nina, Mara is that you?"

"Yeah, we came looking for you guys!" Mara yelled, "We didn't want a repeat of last year."

"Oh shut up," Eddie said.

"Nina?" Mick asked, "Have you been crying?"

"She was talking about the Cody thing." Amber informed Mick, going to his side.

"I swear that kid is going to go missing someday and I'm going to be his kidnapper," Mick fumed, kissing Amber's forehead.

"I'll help," Amber volunteered to her boyfriend of three years.

"Guys, let just not talk about it okay?" Nina mumbled.

A series of 'sures' and 'no problems' were echoed in the group.

"So, did you guys get firewood?" Amber asked.

"Nope, not yet." Eddie told her.

"Then what have you been doing for the past 60 minutes?" Mara asked.

"We took a bathroom break."

The girls were disgusted.

"Hey guys." Eddie said, "It's raining."

Thunder roared and they saw lightening in the distance.

"We-we haven't set up camp!" Mara yelled, "And we can't stay under the trees it's not safe! We need shelter!"

"There's a cave over there! Run!" Eddie yelled.

The group of five took cover in the large cave and sat down, realizing quickly that this was their home for the night.

**LINE BREAK- 15 minutes earlier**

"Fabes!" Joy Mercer yelled, "I can't set up this tent! It's keeps falling all over me!"

"Joy you have to follow the directions!" Fabian Rutter told her, running over to help.

"You know Joy," Jerome Clarke began, "If you weren't so desperate to get Rutter's attention you would have been able to do it."

"Nice one man!" Alfie Lewis high fived him.

"Would you slimeballs leave her alone for once?" Patricia Williamson asked.

"No." they answered together.

"Didn't think so," Joy sighed, "Thanks for trying Patricia."

"Joy, I think you broke it." Fabian laughed.

"Sorry Fabes."

"I brought duct tape!" Jerome yelled, throwing it at the back of Fabian's head.

"Oww!" Fabian yelled toward his friend.

"You should have turned around," Jerome laughed.

Joy smiled at Fabian. It was no secret that she was madly in love with him. She has been since they met when they began college four years ago. But he never felt the same way.

"Umm, why I am getting wet?" Joy asked suddenly.

"That's 'cause it's raining Joy." Fabian laughed.

"I don't know why your laughing Rutter!" Jerome yelled, "We have no shelter because you two were too busy flirting to set up the tent!"

"Guys, there's a cave right over there!" Patricia shouted and they all grabbed their stuff and ran to the cave.

Only to find that they weren't alone.

"Who the hell are you?" Eddie asked the strangers that had just ran into their tent.

"Lovely, Americans." One mumbled.

"I'm sorry, yacker, who are you?" Eddie asked.

"Patricia Williamson, what a pleasure to meet you." The girl said sarcastically.

"I'm Eddie." He smirked.

"Eddie, lay off." Nina stood behind him, "I'm Nina Martin and we just came to the cave for cover from the rain."

"As did we." A tall boy with dark brown hair smiled and stuck out his hand, "I'm Fabian Rutter."

Joy saw the two smiling at each other and cut it, "I'm Joy Mercer."

After the ten exchanged names they separated to the two sides of the cave. Amber and Nina were both lying on top of Mick.

"Are you two sharing a boyfriend or something?" Patricia asked suddenly.

Nina almost threw up.

"He's my step brother." Nina laughed.

"That would be really weird." Mick smiled, "Besides, I only need Amber."

"Aww boo." Amber cooed.

"Oh lord, if we're all going to be stuck in here together, can we keep the PDA to a minimum please!" Jerome yelled.

"Hey," Eddie stood up, "Look jack ass, you invaded our cave. So we can do whatever the hell we want and you would just have to deal with it."

"There's no reason to get in his face!" Fabian stood up, ready to stand up for his friend.

"Then how about yours?" Eddie asked Fabian.

"Seriously, we were here first!" Mick yelled, standing up, "If I had sex in here, you guys would have to deal with it because we were here first!"

"Oh are you serious?" Alfie stood.

"You want a piece of me?" Eddie was still directing his anger at Fabian?

"Maybe I do." Fabian yelled threw gritted teeth.

All the boys began pushing and shoving and were soon engaged in an all-out fight.

"Guys!" Nina, Amber, and Mara tried to break up the fight, while Joy and Patricia watched.

Eddie threw a punch at Fabian's eye and sent him to the ground, with blood flowing down his face.

"Oh my god!" Nina yelled, "Guys, stop!" She pried Eddie from Fabian.

Everybody joined in to try and break it up and soon the guys were back on their sides.

"We aren't in Kindergarten!" Nina scolded, "We can learn to share! Jesus Christ."

"Mick, I'm ashamed," Amber crossed her arms.

"Fabes," Joy said, "Why would you egg him on like that?"

"Jerome why would you even start that?" Patricia scolded.

"What do you mean, you started it with your 'are you sharing a boyfriend' thing!" Jerome told her.

"Guys!" Nina shouted, "No more fighting!"

An hour later, Fabian was holding a cloth to his eye.

"Hey," Nina said to Fabian, "Do you need a first aid kit?"

"You don't need to help, I'll be fine. You probably don't want to." Fabian told her.

"You bet she doesn't!" Eddie shouted.

"Eddie!" Nina scolded, "Stop!"

She pulled the first aid kit from her bag and cleaned his cut, then it almost instantly stopped bleeding.

"Thank you, Nina." Fabian smiled.

"Anytime." She smiled back.

Out of nowhere a huge bolt of lightning struck right in front of the cave, sending Nina into Fabian's arms and the door to the cave came crashing down.

Everything went black.

"Nina!" Mick called, "Nina I have Amber, are you okay."

"I'm fine!"

Everyone was calling for each other, when Eddie turned on a flashlight.

"Okay there's light so everybody grab a flashlight." He instructed.

They did as they were told and everyone immediately went where the exit to the cave once was. They all tried prying rocks off one by one.

"Guys it's no use," Jerome said, "We have to find another way out."

"What if there is no other way out?" Mara cried.

Jerome grabbed her shoulders, "There's got to be."

"Okay," Mick said, "The cave has two ways, right or left. So everyone raise your hand if you're a lefty!"

Only Nina raiser her hand.

"Okay, right it is." Mick smiled.

"Really?" Nina said, "That's how we're going to determine out fate?"

"Anyone have a better idea?" Mick asked.

No one said anything. Mick nodded and continued right.

Fabian walked by Nina and mumbled, "Lefty."

Nina laughed, "Hey! It's not my fault!"

"Oh yeah, of course not," Fabian smirked.

"I happen to be a very successful artist so lefty or not I can still draw better than you." Nina pointed out.

"No doubt, my stick figures look like a first grader drew them." Fabian smiled.

"So, yacker," Eddie said to Patricia as they walked, "How's life going for you?"

"Crappy, since you came." Patricia smirked.

"Cold aren't you?" Eddie asked.

"Eddie Krueger." Patricia mumbled.

The two realized what she just said and both began laughing.

"It's Freddie isn't it?" Patricia smiled, still laughing.

"Yeah," Eddie said, practically falling over.

"You're not that bad, Krueger." Patricia smiled.

"Neither are you yacker." Eddie said.

"Hey," Jerome said, "You're Mara aren't you?"

"Yep," Mara smiled.

"What a pretty name, for a pretty girl." He flirted.

"Thank you," Mara blushed.

Ahead of them, Joy watched as Nina and Fabian grew closer.

"Patricia?" Joy said, "Do you think that Nina girl likes Fabes?"

"I doubt it," Eddie said next to them, "Nina just got cheated on and isn't ready for a relationship yet."

"Eddie!" Nina shouted, "I heard you say my name!"

"I was just telling yacker and Joy about you getting cheated on!" Eddie smirked.

"Eddie!" Amber hissed, "You're gonna make her think about what he said!"

"You know Amber, I hadn't thought about it until you said it." Nina mumbled.

"You guys suck." Mick said, hugging his sister.

Nina cried lightly into her brother's shoulder.

"Nina don't think about it okay?" Mick said into her hair, "Forget him."

"What happened?" Jerome asked.

"Jerome!" Fabian hissed, "Why would you ask?"

"Sorry!" Jerome put his hands up in surrender.

The group continued to walk after that. Soon they reached an abandoned mine.

"Whoa." Fabian muttered.

Nina began pressing buttons and pulling levers and soon the whole thing was up and running again.

"Nice one Nins!" Eddie yelled hopping into one of the eight carts, "Come on guys! Get in!"

Everybody had their own carts, except for Joy and Fabian and Eddie and Patricia who had to double.

As they went along, the realized the shaft was just like a big rollercoaster. It was kind of fun until everyone split into three different lanes.

Nina was screaming, as was Amber, Mara, and Joy. Patricia was actually enjoying herself.

"Oh my god," Nina yelled to Mick behind her, "Our track ends!"

"Nina, Mick! Jump into one of these carts!" Fabian yelled from the next lane.

Mick jumped over with ease, but Nina stayed behind.

"I can't!" she yelled.

"Nins, you've got to jump!" Mick yelled.

"What if I fall!"

"Nina, you won't!" Fabian yelled. Nina looked into his eyes as he said, "I promise."

Nina found strength and jumped into the next cart, right into Fabian's arms.

Their cart got rammed into a wall and fell over and every escaped with minimal injury. The other carts stopped with ease and they all got out at the end.

"Are you okay?" Fabian asked Nina.

"Yeah, thank you." She said hugging him. He could feel her shaking in his arms.

"Guys, this is no time to celebrate," Jerome said, "We've hit a dead end."

"Wait," Eddie said, "What's this?"

He walked over to where the other cart had run into the wall. It created a whole and there was something inside. The ten entered and found diamonds, rubies, and emeralds.

"Whoa!" Patricia exclaimed, "Nice one Eddie!"

Every grabbed as much as they could fit in their bags. Everyone was overjoyed at what they found. Until, Fabian heard a crack.

"Guys." He mumbled, "Do you hear that?"

Everyone stopped. Fabian being pretty smart when it came to science looked at the floor which was made entirely of thin crystal.

"Oh no." he mumbled before the floor fell from beneath them.

"Nina! Amber!" Mick yelled, falling fast, "Are you okay?"

"Mick, what the fuck would possess you to think that we're okay?" Amber yelled.

"Nina!" Fabian shouted.

"Fabes!" Joy yelled.

"Fabian!"

"Mick!"

"Mara!"

"Yacker!"

"Krueger!"

Everyone was falling and were all terrified for their lives. Suddenly water held them up like a waterslide. They slid until they were dunked into water. Everyone emerged and swam to the edge.

"Nina!" Fabian yelled, noticing her absence, "Nina!"

Fabian dove back into the water searching for Nina. He found her struggling to reach the surface, sinking fast.

He pulled her up and she took a deep breath when she surfaced, holding onto Fabian for dear life.

"My-My backpack w-was t-too heavy." She struggled to speak as she tried to regain the air she lost.

"I know, Nina. You're okay." Fabian told her, laying her on the ground.

Mick hugged Fabian, his eyes full of tears, "Thank you so much. You saved her life."

"You welcome." Fabian said, kneeling by Nina, "Are you alright?"

"Thank you so much," she said hugging him, "You saved me."

"It was nothing." Fabian told her.

"Eh hem!" Joy said, "We should get a move on! I see a tunnel."

Joy's outburst caused Fabian and Nina to break apart and blush. Fabian helped Nina from the ground and took her backpack for her.

The group walked through the tunnel and looked at the world before them. Everything that was small in their world was rather big. Like flowers and stuff. It was… so strange.

"No way." Fabian said.

"You see it too right, Fabian?" Eddie said.

"Yeah, it's…"

"The center of the Earth." Eddie and Fabian said together.

"Wait, run that by me again." Nina asked.

"It's a book," Eddie started.

"About some people who find that there's a world in the center of the Earth." Fabian finished, "And it's all real."

They took off looking around. Eight of them found it so amazing, but two were scared.

"Fabian!" Eddie said, "If everything in the book is true, then what about the rapidly increasing temperatures and the dangers?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering the same thing." Fabian said.

"Guys!" Fabian shouted chasing everyone, "We have to stay together."

"Great plan, Fabes!" Joy smiled, grabbing Fabian's arm, "You're so smart."

"Yeah, thanks Joy." Fabian said pushing her away.

Everyone started collecting things to make shelter. Soon they were building a small hut and trying to figure out a plan.

Joy was certainly scheming.

"Patricia!" Eddie ran to her, "I just want to say something. I-"

Eddie was cut off by Patricia kissing him. He melted into her, pulling her closer to him as she played with the hair at the back of his head. She pulled away from him, "Is that what you had to say, Eddie Krueger?"

"Exactly," he smiled, kissing her again.

"So," Joy smiled coming up behind Nina, "Isn't Fabian great?"

The two looked toward Fabian who was putting together part of the hut, the muscles in his arms shown very well.

"Yeah, he's- he's really… something." Nina smiled.

"I'm so glad we're together." Joy said.

"Wait, what?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Joy smirked, "We've been together for the past 4 years."

"No, I-I didn't." Nina said sadly.

"Well, catcha later." Joy smiled, walking away.

"So, the temperature's beginning to increase very rapidly so you have to do the best you can to keep cool," Fabian instructed.

"Right, so all the girls have to take off their shirts!" Jerome yelled.

Everyone groaned and Fabian continued, "If we cross the ocean we can make it to another island which has a geyser that will shoot us right back to the surface. But, we're going to all have to help pitch in on building a boat. The sail will be high in the air and we'll attach it at the last minute."

Everyone set off to help gather materials. Nina was building part of the boat when she got to hot and took of her jacket, revealing her sports bra underneath.

"Yeah Nina!" Amber yelled stripping her shirt as well.

The other girls followed suit and the guys took off their shirts as well.

Fabian and Jerome were drooling.

Jerome wiped his mouth, "Staring at Joy?"

"No, Nina." Fabian blurted, "Seriously, can she be any more perfect?"

"Same with Mara. I thought I would just hit on her but I feel connected to her." Jerome admitted.

"So you like Nina, huh?" Eddie said to Fabian, "Well, the good news is she likes you too. But, you have to be careful about her being American. He last boyfriend cheated on her and told hr that her accent was too much for him to handle."

"What?" Fabian asked, "Why would someone be so harsh? Her accent is cute!"

"Who's accent is cute?" Amber asked.

"Nina's," Eddie smirked, "Fabian likes her."

"So much for the guy code Eddie!" Fabian shouted, and then Amber slapped him.

"Ass whole." Amber told him then walked away.

"Wait what?" Fabian shouted after her, "I'm so confused."

"About what?" Patricia asked coming over.

"Okay, Patricia quick catch up, Fabian told Amber he liked Nina, then Amber slapped him." Jerome laughed.

"Why?" Patricia asked him.

"Do you think if I knew I wouldn't tell you?" Fabian asked.

"No need to snap at me, ass whole." Patricia said.

Jerome laughed, "Everybody thinks you are an ass whole today!"

"Mara!" Amber yelled, "I need to talk to you!"

"What?"

"Okay, so I just heard Fabian say he liked Nina and then I slapped him, because you know he's dating Joy," Amber started, "But we can't tell Nina he likes her because she just got her heart broken and he seems like a heart breaker too. You know because he's dating Joy. Like Nina told us."

"Yeah, Amber you're right." Mara said, "He seemed so nice."

Amber sighed, "Yeah."

"Patricia!" Eddie yelled coming behind her and picking her up, "You look great in a sports bra."

Patricia laughed, "Don't be a slimeball."

Eddie gave her a peck on the lips and set her down, when Nina came over.

"Wow, you two? Together? Didn't see that one coming." She laughed.

"Yeah," Eddie and Patricia smiled.

"Maybe you can double date with Joy and Fabian," Nina added.

"Joy and Fabian aren't dating." Patricia said, "Fabian doesn't like Joy like that. I know this for a fact."

"What?" Nina asked, "But, Joy told me that they were."

"I'll talk to Joy," Patricia said, "Come with me Nina. See you later Eddie." She gave him a quick kiss before walking toward Joy.

"Joy!" Patricia yelled, Nina close behind.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you say that you and Fabian were dating? You are not and you never have." Patricia stated without hesitation.

"Did I say that?" Joy laughed nervously, "Um, maybe it just slipped out. Sorry!"

Joy ran off without further discussion.

"Wow," Nina mumbled.

"Yeah," Patricia agreed, "Eddie is a really great kisser. I'll see you later Nina. Eddie! Wait up!"

Nina rolled her eyes. She walked toward the boat (unfinished) and started working again. She was going slower and slower and grew more and more tired.

"Nina." Fabian walked over to her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"You looked exhausted," Fabian observed, "You should go to the hut and get some sleep. We're going to have to finish up tomorrow."

Nina nodded again, too tired to really comprehend anything.

Fabian picked her up bridal style and she wrapped her arms around his neck, asleep in his arms. He carried her to the hut and placed her on one of the homemade hammocks, which was pretty much a blanket expertly tied to the walls.

Fabian watched her sleep for a moment, before leaning over and kissing her forehead, "Sleep well Nina."

"You too Fabian," she mumbled in her sleep.

Fabian walked over to one of the other hammocks and quickly fell asleep.

"Morning Mara." Jerome smiled.

"Morning Jerome." Mara said.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" he asked quickly.

"No," Mara said.

"Look Mara," Jerome started, "I know I don't know you very well but I feel connected to you somehow."

"You feel that too?" Mara asked quietly.

"Yeah." Jerome said coming closer to her.

"Then why don't you kiss me and see how we feel then." Mara whispered.

So he did.

"Well," Mick smirked walking in, "Who has PDA now?"

"Shut up." Jerome mumbled.

Nina wandered in behind Mick and immediately put her hair up, "How much hotter did it get?"

"It's 109 degrees." Mick told her.

"Oh my god," Nina shouted walking from the hut and began working in the boat.

Soon, all ten were working on the boat. Then Amber fell asleep on the sand, followed by Joy. They were too tired.

The boat was near finished when the heat (now 112 degrees) caught up to Nina.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." She got up and ran to a bush. She puked out whatever she could and was startled when someone was rubbing her back.

"Fabian," she mumbled, not looking him in the eye, "Get out of here! I don't want you to see me like this."

"I'm not just going to leave you," Fabian told her, "I know this is hard and it's really hot but, we're going to make it out. No one's going to be left behind."

"What if we don't?" Nina asked.

"We will, I promise." Fabian told her, "Here, sit up. Are you feeling better now?"

"A little." Nina said.

"Drink," Fabian said, handing her a water bottle.

Nina took a small sip and handed it back to him.

"Thank you for caring about me." Nina told him looking at the ground.

"It's nothing." Fabian promised, "Now, you're going to sleep a little bit like Amber and Joy, then I'll wake you when the boats done."

"No way," Nina said, "I'm helping finish."

"Did I ever tell you I'm a doctor?" Fabian said, "So go rest. Doctor's orders."

Nina smiled slightly, "Fine." She stood up but her weakness got the better of her and she nearly fell to the ground.

Nearly.

"No you don't," Fabian scooped her up before she fell and carried her back to the shore where she slept.

Soon the boat was finished and everyone was onboard. They sailed pretty far when it began to rain.

"Yup, I'm cooled off now." Amber shouted.

"Did you see that?" Nina asked.

"See what?" Fabian replied.

"That fish it-" Nina was cut off by a huge Parana jumping onboard. It was approaching her, but Fabian got it before it could touch her. But, not without getting bit himself.

"Ah!" he shouted, before flinging it back out to sea.

Many more Parana's invaded but they were kept away by swatting them with bats. Soon, other animals ate them and the group got out of that alive.

But Fabian was on the base of the boat, doubled over in pain.

"Fabian!" Nina dropped to her knees at the sight of him, "Where did it get you?"

"Side," he choked out.

Nina removed Fabian's hands from his side which had a bite mark on it.

"Did anyone else get bit?" Mick asked grabbing the first aid kit from his bag.

Mara raised her hand, "Not bad though. It snapped at my arm."

"Let me see." Jerome said. Mara showed him a small mark on her arm.

"I think if we just clean it, I'll be fine. Take care of Fabian first." Mara directed.

"What do we do?" Nina panicked, "I don't know what to do!"

"You use that spray and it should be fine." Fabian mumbled, the pain not as severe anymore.

Nina grabbed the spray and sprayed his bite, Fabian screaming in pain.

"Oh my god, did I do something wrong?" Nina asked.

"No, no." Fabian hissed, "It hurts though."

"Okay," Nina said, "Just give me your hand."

Nina grabbed his hand and asked, "You ready?"

Fabian nodded. Nina sprayed again, Fabian still screaming but squeezing her hand tight.

"Done." Nina dropped the can back in the first aid kit, she looked at Fabian, "Are you okay? Not in too much pain?"

"Not anymore." He mumbled.

"You sure?" Nina pushed his hair from his face.

"Only a little." He sighed.

Nina began to tickle his stomach and good side and she saw him smiling and laughing again and it put a smile on her face.

"Stop Nina!" he laughed. Nina stopped tickling him and smiled, "Now how are you feeling?"

"So much better." He said as the rain stopped.

Awhile later, everyone heard a crack and stopped. They heard it again and again and again. Then the boat split in half.

"NO!" Fabian shouted, him, Jerome, Alfie, Amber, Mara, and Patricia the side with the sail.

"Patricia!" Eddie yelled out from his boat with Mick, Nina, and Joy.

"Fabian!" Nina yelled, "What if I never see you again?"

"You will!" Fabian shouted, "I promise!"

"Fabian!" Nina yelled, "Just know that," she hesitated and a tear fell from her eye, "I'm in love with you!"

"Nina," Fabian shouted, "I'm in love with you too!"

Nina was about to jump from the boat but Mick held her back. He knew it was too far. She would either sink or get eaten by something. She cried into her brothers arms.

"What if they sink or we sink or we just don't get anywhere?" Nina cried.

"Patricia," Eddie was mumbling, rocking back and forth.

"Don't worry we'll get them back. Amber's on there too." Mick said.

"We're still heading north," Alfie said, "We're going to get there slower, but the current's pulling us there. We just have to stick to the plan and find the geyser."

"Alfie's right." Eddie stood, "Patricia's there too. I'm not going up that geyser without her."

"We'll get there faster if we row." Nina said, "Come on. Everyone help." She gave everyone one of the sticks they used to swat the Parana's. But Joy won't accept it.

"I'm not helping you get my Fabes." She claimed.

Nina bitch-slapped her, "Listen up bitch; unless you want to be left behind you better help. Because guess what! This. Is. Not. About. You."

'Yeah Nina!' Eddie was thinking.

Joy took the stick and started paddling. They reached the island by sun up, but they didn't see the other end of the boat.

"Where are they?" Nina started to panic.

"They probably ended up on another part of the island, start walking." Eddie instructed.

"We've been walking forever!" Amber whined.

"Amber," Mara said, "Stop complaining."

"We need to get to Nina." Fabian said as the arrived at the river.

"NINA!" Fabian screamed.

"MICK!" Amber yelled.

"EDDIE!" Patricia screamed equally loud.

"Okay," Alfie said, "We're at the river. We are they?"

"I think I-" Nina began but something fell on her.

Drool?

The group of five looked up and saw a giant T-Rex.

"Guys, stay still." Mick mumbled, "Their vision is based on motion."

"ACHOO!" Alfie sneezed, jumping at the same time.

"Now just run." Mick said.

They ran as fast as their legs would allow them, the dinosaur following close behind.

"FABIAN!" Nina yelled.

"PATRICIA!"

"AMBER!"

"NINA?"

"EDDIE?"

"MICK?

They could now see each other and were relieved that all ten made it out.

"GUYS!" Fabian yelled, "RUN TOWARD THE CAVE! THAT'S WHERE THE GEYSER IS!"

They did as they were told and ran into the cave. The ten were reunited and the T-Rex couldn't get in.

"Fabian!"

"Nina!"

The two melted into each other's arms, holding tight.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Nina began to cry.

"Didn't I promise you would?" Fabian tightened his hug.

Nina nodded, "Fabian, remember, I love you."

"I love you too." He said as they pulled away, only to pull back into a fierce kiss. He pulled her close to his chest and she played with his hair. When they pulled away, they just held each other again. Fabian began kissing Nina's neck and head and she just held him tight.

"I don't want us to ever be apart again," Fabian told her.

"Me either." Nina said, still crying happy tears.

"Guys, we have to catch this geyser!" Jerome said.

They hopped into a dinosaur skull and Fabian lit the walls with a match.

"Everyone hold on." Fabian said, grabbing Nina.

They all grabbed onto something, but were send to the ground when they started going up at top speed. Nina couldn't take the air blowing at her and put her head in Fabian's chest. He held onto her tight. They were shot out the top of a mountain and they slid down.

They were free.

They got out and celebrated. Everyone was hugging and kissing.

"How are we getting home?" Patricia asked.

"Wait where do you guys live?" Fabian asked.

They had forgotten that they were originally in two groups.

"London." Everyone said at the same time.

They laughed and hugged again.

"Move in with me?" Fabian asked Nina.

"Yeah," Nina smiled, "We're going very fast but yeah."

Fabian picked her up and spun her around a few times.

"Back to my original question, how are we getting home?" Patricia asked.

"I think we've got that covered." Mick smiled, opening his back pack and revealing a good amount of the diamond, rubies, and emeralds they found.

Nina laughed and looked at Fabian who grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close.

"I love you," Nina smiled.

"I love you too," Fabian said, "And I promise that. Do you believe me?"

"What do you think?" Nina smiled, kissing him fiercely again. Yeah, this was living. She didn't need and adventure to the center of the Earth to give her a thrill, Fabian already did that.

**Love it? Hate it? Whatever. I might make a sequel after I see Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (CAN'T WAIT). Please review, I did this all in a day!**


End file.
